


Don't Mind If They Do

by loudspeakr



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Forbidden Love, Friends With Benefits, Infidelity, M/M, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudspeakr/pseuds/loudspeakr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a normal day at work, the guys can't hold it back any longer. Consequences be damned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mind If They Do

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I wrote some smut. 
> 
> Inspired by a few hot little nuggets I've read over the years, nothing too specific. This, however, is my first-ever attempt at it. So don't mind me - I'll just be over here chilling in the corner, trying to hide my secret Rhinky love from you all. Cos I totally do. Love Rhink, I mean. I just love friend-soulmates R&L just a tad more.
> 
> But hey, looky here! Go and read it already, you keen little thing.

It’s a regular day at the studio, and both Rhett and Link are on set sorting out their costumes for an upcoming segment. The chaos of unorganised assorted clothing lays strewn on the checkered set floor and couch before them. Having sorted out Rhett’s outfit half an hour ago, Link looks down at himself and inspects the multiple layers of leggings he has on, coupled with a snug crop top.

“I mean, I don’t think I look ridiculous enough.” Link gestures at his choice of bottoms.

Rhett combs his fingers through his hair thoughtfully, fighting a smirk. “Try the tutu on.”

Picking the pink tulle skirt from the pile, Link pulls it up to his waist and takes the leggings off, revealing his slim hairy legs underneath. Rhett’s eyes begin to glaze over, dilating at the sight of his friend’s new outfit. _Yes._ He steps in closer, catching Link unawares, and slips his arms around the shorter man’s shoulders.

His voice is a gruff whisper in Link’s ear. “I was right – it suits you.”

Link is startled to see a flash of something primal and dark take over his friend’s features, and before he can react, he’s being thrown against the GMM desk, the backs of his thighs hitting hard against the wooden edge. Whining at the loss of Rhett’s touch, the taller man is back again, nose nudging at Link’s, lips thrashing insistently at his. It’s been a long time.

“Does she know?” Rhett’s breathing the words out between kisses, a taunting jab with each syllable. “Does she know you love it like this?” It’s cruel, but he knows Link gets a thrill out of every word: the proof is in the way Link’s clutching at him, needy and hot, the man’s fingernails latched to his broad back. Rhett’s hands make themselves at home underneath Link’s top, needing to be everywhere at once, tracing pathways between the hard lines of his abs. He twists playfully at a nipple, and Link’s mouth falls open into a gasp, inviting Rhett to lick into him, warm and desperate.

“Why?” Link bites down on Rhett’s collarbone and pulls away from it with a kiss, silently praying it won’t bruise later on, damning evidence of what is happening here and now. “Why do you fucking do this?”

Rhett lifts a finger to Link’s lips, trying to quiet him, but as he does, he catches the accusatory glint of his wedding band. Link notices – he knows Rhett can deal it, but he can’t take it – and nips at the finger in his face, breaking the man out of his hesitation. Rhett downright growls in response and shifts his hips forward roughly, pressing his growing bulge into Link’s and chasing the delicious sensation that results. His friend’s eyes widen at the contact and meet Rhett’s, gaze heavy with lust. He pulls back one last time, Rhett halting in his ministrations when he feels Link pause.

“Are you sure you want to do this here?“ Link murmurs, eyes flitting to the unlocked studio door.

But he’s only answered with the gentle scraping of Rhett’s teeth closing in on his earlobe, launching a whole new wave of chills jolting down his spine. Link responds in kind, licking his palm and beating Rhett to the fly of his jeans before expertly releasing the man of his denim confinement. He shoves his way into Rhett’s boxers, the familiar scratch of Rhett’s pubic hair on the back of his hand, and sure enough, he’s already so hard, already twitching at the feel of Link’s hand around him. Link deftly strokes once, twice, three times before Rhett’s viciously tearing his hand away, teeth biting down on his own lip to keep from moaning aloud. He’s already so far gone. He doesn’t need any more preparation.

With all the impatience of a denied man, Rhett pushes his jeans and boxers to the floor and steps out of them, leaving his t-shirt on. There’s no time to be thorough, not today, not here. He pulls a chair out from the desk and sits himself down into it, Link still standing between his bare knees. He holds his hand out, palm open to his partner, and waits as Link spits onto it, catching on. Then, keeping a steady glare up at his panting, bewildered mess of a friend, glasses askew on his face, Rhett begins to slowly work the slight curve of his cock, proud and glistening with Link’s saliva.

Link moans longingly down at the beautiful sight in front of him: Rhett’s hair matted and untamed, hazel eyes half-lidded with desire, his bare lower half flushing the prettiest pink Link’s ever seen. Carefully, he hooks his thumbs under his skirt and into the hem of his briefs, pulling down until they hit the floor. He’s sure he hears Rhett let out a gasp, excited and reverent, and when he straightens back up, Rhett’s already hurrying him back into his arms, Link’s legs on either side of him into a straddle.

One firm hand on the nape of the shorter man’s neck, Rhett brings Link’s lips back down on his again, kissing hungrily, his other hand groping the plump of Link’s toned ass. Between them, Link is seeking friction against Rhett’s stomach, the coarse hair there mercifully grazing the underside of his dick. Rhett pulls away from their kiss for a moment and reaches over for the desk drawer, that smirk he’d been fighting earlier plastered smugly all over his face.

Link is left planting kisses against the thrumming pulse under Rhett’s beard, while Rhett finds a bottle of olive oil left over from a previous episode. It’ll have to do. Unscrewing the cap, he clumsily pours some of the viscous liquid over two fingers, letting the excess drip all over the floor beside them. Returning the bottle to the drawer, Rhett unwillingly closes his eyes to the sensation of Link’s clever tongue on his neck, as he retaliates with slick fingers at the puckered nub of Link’s asshole. He carefully pushes into the tight circle of muscle, Link humming at the feeling of finally being filled.

“There you are,” Rhett whispers, watching as Link’s eyelashes flutter closed. He lets himself explore, experimentally curling into corners he thinks might be most pleasurable, working Link into being ready for him, until finally, three fingers in, a particular manoeuvre has Link writhing and frantic in his lap. Regretfully, he extracts his fingers from Link, pushing the man from him and turning him around. Rhett can’t help the shiver of anticipation that travels through his body, as he revels in wonder at the sight of Link’s bare ass being presented to him. Placing his hands firmly on Link’s hips and moving him in closer, Rhett places a chaste kiss in the dip of his partner’s back. “Are you ready?”

Link replies by firmly sinking down onto Rhett’s cock without warning, his hands gripping Rhett’s thighs, earning himself a surprised groan from his friend behind him. He lets himself adjust halfway, wiggling his hips and teasing Rhett further in doing so, before continuing down until he can feel Rhett’s skin pressed hard against his rump. He pauses for a moment, loving the feeling of Rhett buried completely inside him, when suddenly Rhett shifts them both forward, their bare legs tucked in under the desk. Link grins wickedly; they’re finally able to play this little scenario out. Thankful for the table’s generous height, he begins to move, up until only the head of Rhett’s aching cock is clutched in muscle before slamming back down onto Rhett’s hips. He lets Rhett set the pace, knowing the man likes it slow and hard, which is fine by him because he’s just thankful that they’re doing this again.

Suddenly, the men freeze in fear at the sound of footsteps just outside the studio. The door opens and Stevie walks in, stopping mid-step when she sees her bosses sitting at the desk, one on the other’s lap. Link feels the colour drain from his face, his ass still stuffed full of Rhett, before he realises she isn’t able to see anything condemning; Link has his tutu and crop top on, and Rhett’s still wearing his t-shirt.

“Hey, Stevie.” Attempting a pleasant smile, Link clears his throat before Rhett can compose himself, apparently still too dazed to speak. “Anything we can help you with?”

A look of confusion flashes across her face. “Yeah, uh, actually, I just wanted your input on a couple of things.”

Link tries in vain to look interested, ignoring the heat that begins to rise in the pit of his stomach. As she speaks, he kicks a foot against Rhett’s ankle, trying to nudge him back into consciousness, having not moved nor spoken since they were first walked in on. It’s the oddest thing: rather than softening from the shock of being caught, it’s almost as if… And that’s when it hits him. Rhett is _loving_ this, his cock twitching with the strain of self-control and filling Link up to its fullest potential. Link suppresses a moan at his epiphany, covering it up with a cough, and subconsciously shifts in his friend’s lap. The slight move has Rhett prodding at that little bundle of nerves deep inside Link, sending another wave of pleasure screaming through the length of his body. Rhett finally responds, letting out a quiet chuckle behind him and gripping Link’s hips tightly enough to leave marks there later.

Fuck damning evidence. This is happening.

“Sorry, Stevie,” Link interrupts, surprising their producer, unable to bear it any longer. “We’re gonna need to talk about this later.”

“We’re rehearsing a couple of wheel endings, if you don’t mind.” Rhett’s tone is unusually curt, revealing his eagerness to finish what they’ve started.

Stevie splutters an apology and hurries out; they’ll need to apologise to her later. But until then…

The door has barely clicked shut when Rhett is lifting Link from his lap again, groaning at the relief that follows, and thrusts himself back into him. Link can’t control his volume now, the tension from almost being caught heightening his pleasure to a level he’d never known possible. He’s panting and moaning into the soundproof walls around them, begging Rhett with broken words, _harder_ , _faster_ , _more_ , only fuelling his friend’s ferocious need for him even further. The sound of skin slapping against sweaty skin fills the room, punctuated with the occasional grunt from Rhett, and soon enough, it’s as if they’re the only two people left on Earth. Worries forgotten for now, the only two who matter.

Link pries himself off of Rhett for a quick moment but only to turn and face his lover, his neglected cock standing between them. He ruts against his friend’s chest, still moving up and down Rhett’s length, hitting that blessed spot every time.

“Rhett, I –” He’s cut off by the urgency of Rhett’s tongue on his, swallowing his words, drinking in the love they’ve kept hidden all this time, save for moments like these. He’s close, and Rhett knows. One, two, and Link’s coming, vision blacking out for a split second as spurts of white pearly liquid paint their torsos and Rhett’s trimmed beard. Link watches Rhett’s little tongue poke out and taste the come on his facial hair, and he whimpers, exhaustion closing in around him.

It’s Rhett now who is holding Link up; he won’t be able to keep it up for long, the exertion already taking its toll, but he’s gonna damn well make it count. Rhett stands from their chair, heaving Link’s near-limp body onto the desk in front of them, and just _fucks_ him. It’s almost brutal, the way he shoves himself into his spent friend, Rhett snarling at the sight of his dick disappearing into the deep pink abyss over and over again. Even though Link’s done, he’s still warm and tight and perfect all around him, and it isn’t long until Rhett’s crashing, emptying himself into his lifelong partner, filling him with his seed.

He collapses on top of Link, the _I’m dead_ move but of a different kind, his flushed cheek against Link’s shoulder blade. He rests there for a moment, memorising the inhale and exhale of Link’s laboured breathing beneath him, relishing the sensation of still being sheathed inside him in their afterglow. He doesn’t want to move or ever be away from this man again, but reality’s calling.

His breathing beginning to even out after their tryst, Rhett peels himself from his lover and cautiously withdraws himself from Link’s behind. He methodically puts his underwear back on and his jeans, and then sets to work putting Link back together. He strips away the tutu and the crop top, tossing them aside to be washed, and patiently dresses Link in his own clothing, leaving wet kisses on the man in between each article.

Link regards him with tired, grateful eyes. “Thank you,” Rhett hears at one point. He almost thinks he hears _I love you_ follow it up, but he doesn’t ask. Whatever this is that they have now is enough; it needs to be enough.

Soon, Link is fully dressed again, slouched on the clothing-covered sofa, wincing slightly at his newfound soreness. Rhett settles down next to him, letting his friend nestle into his side. He closes his eyes and inhales the scent of sweat mixed with fruity shampoo from the top of his friend’s head.

“I’ve missed you, bo,” Rhett murmurs, a sad smile on his lips.

But Link’s already snoring softly beside him, so he rests his head back and lets himself savour the moment before it’s gone again, too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos + feedback are dearly appreciated, please and thank you <3


End file.
